vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Mao
Summary Mao is the main character of Disgaea 3, and the son of the overlord, and Dean of Evil Academy, who he wanted to kill after his father accidentally destroyed Mao's game console with over 3 million hours of worth of save data. But found out he was already killed by Super Hero Aurum, and now seeks to put his father to rest, and take over his father's role of Overlord, and Dean of Evil Academy. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Overlord Mao Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 1578 Classification: Demon, Overlord, Dean of Evil Academy, Top Honor Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, and Protection, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Creation, Genius Intelligence, Healing, Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Darkness, Light, Soul, Time, and Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Infinite Graves),Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Telekinesis, Duplication (via splitting shot), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink) Fusionism (vie Evil Transformation), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) | same as before but with Rage Power, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Should be stronger then Demons that can replicate Laharl feat of destroying ever star in the sky) | Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet) | Multiverse level+ (Was shown to tie Laharl in power) | Multiverse level+ (Was able to destroy the known universes when using his full power, and it was stated that no one could stop him, on top of being the most powerful overlord while in this state) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) | MFTL+ (Was able to blitz Super Hero Aurum) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ (Has taken hits from the likes of Laharl, and Overload Baal) | Multiverse level+ (Far higher than the main story version) Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight Laharl until both where tired) Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Hero's sword (his personal sword and sword used in promotional images), and varies other swords, spears, staffs, and guns *'Optional Equipment:' consumables that can restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Mao is smart enough to make a Machine that can fuse people together, a starship, can perform surgery to turn people into cyborgs and was able to make a mass produced version of Desco) Weaknesses: Mao is cocky when it comes to how strong he is | This version of Mao is in a berserk stats Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blade rush: A basic sword technique. Dashes through enemies in a line, landing a slash on each of them * X-level flurry: The user makes a copy of their current weapon, then unleash a flurry of attack onto the target * Slayer's Descent The user charges up energy forming energy wings, after jumping back the user rushes at the targets at top speed making an explosion on contact with them * Infinite Graves: The user tosses there weapon into the air while it falls the area has been changed, now having a different look, and covered in copies of the thrown weapon which are used in a combo in the target * Phantom first: The user jumps into the air, coming down with a simultaneous punch from each fist that splits the target into 3 parts. * Blazing fist: The user punches toward the enemy making 2 fire tornado that burns the enemy as it launches the enemy into the air * Splitting shot: The user makes 2 duplicates to help them beat down on their targets, ending with the user and the duplicates each firing bolts of energy at the enemies * Violent Courage: This is Mao's personal evility that give him a 3% boost for every enemy on the battlefield * Star Gazing: This is another of Mao's evilities which boosts his star/light based attacks by 20%, and lowers the damage he takes from said damage type by 20% this stacks with his pre-existing star/light resistance * Astaroth reform: This is Mao's overload skills which boosts the stats of both his, and allies equipment by 50% * Blast finger: A green flame covers Mao's hand, when the hand comes in contact with an enemy in makes an explosion * Shining beam: Mao charges up energy, by punching Mao unleashes multiple beams of light that are launched from all detection into his targets * Vasa Aergun: Mao summons a huge demon how fires a large beam of energy into Mao targets * Evil Modification: Mao knocks his enemy in the air and proceeds to extend mechanical arms from his back, 2 of which grab the enemy as the others stab into then with blades drills, and saw blades * Evil Transformation: Mao drops a camber on top of the enemy trapping them in it, then shows another chamber with a slime monster, then fuses the 2 into an amalgamation who greets Mao before it explodes Key: Early game | Mid game | Late game | Bad ending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Nipponverse Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Rage Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users